Todo queda en familia
by Badguy x Moores
Summary: Mientras Sherlock fingió su muerte, vivió donde cierto doctor… ahora, después de que ese doctor a fingido su muerte, le exige que le devuelva el favor.
1. Chapter 1

"**Todo queda en familia"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Mientras Sherlock fingió su muerte, vivió donde cierto doctor… ahora, después de que ese doctor a fingido su muerte, le exige que le devuelva el favor.

**Disclairmer:** Sherlock Holmes y House M.D. No nos pertenecen, nosotros sólo jugamos con ellos ;D

* * *

**Capitulo 1**: Encuentros y presentaciones.

El taxi se detuvo frente aquella puerta que decía "221 B" ¿hasta en eso debía coincidir con aquel hombre?, se preguntó mentalmente un hombre de cabello negro azabache, con pequeños rulos que caían suavemente en su frente. Pagó el taxi, tomando su maleta, descendiendo de él abriéndose quedamente el abrigo. Odiaba el clima de New Jersey, nada se comparaba al clima frio de Londres. Despejó su cabeza y se acercó a la puerta, golpeando con suavidad, esperando que le abriesen. Cuando aquello sucedió, sus ojos azules como el cielo se encontraron con unos iguales, que lo miraron sorprendido.

—Buenos días, doctor House, tal vez debería decir padre. - Se encogió de hombros mirándolo. — Ya que no te encargaste de mí en toda mi vida, venía a cobrarte aquello.

Con sorpresa miró a aquel muchacho, atento a cada cosa de él. Sus ojos azules tan claros y brillantes observaron sus zapatos negros, lustrados y gastados, y subieron por los pantalones negros de vestir bastante viejos, pasando al abrigo negro que envolvía ese cuerpo delgado y de hombros anchos, mientras la bufanda grisácea estaba en su bolsillo, subió al rosto pálido, mismas expresiones sin duda, y mismos ojos azules como el cielo, más un cabello negro le decoraba la cabeza. Abrió la boca para decirle algo... pero entonces notó la maleta tras él y la mueca que hizo fue la de alguien que no esperaba visitas así.

— ¿Que te paso? ¿Tu madre te echo de casa?— Preguntó, pero aun así, se quito, caminando con su bastón hasta el sofá, dejándole la puerta abierta para que entrara.

Dejó su bastón a su lado, sin sacar la vista de aquel muchacho, sin disimular su sorpresa y curiosidad.

Tomando la maleta entró en aquel departamento, viendo todo el desorden a su alrededor, pero él sabía bien que aunque pareciera un desorden para el mundo, ellos podían encontrar perfectamente lo que buscaban ahí.

— Mi madre esta bien, en Londres, viviendo con mi hermano— Cerró la puerta, dejando su maleta a un lado de esta, para luego sentarse frente a aquel hombre cojo. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía, según recordaba, ya que por muy inteligente que fuese no podía recordar cuando era un bebé, pero pudo ver claramente las similitudes que tenía con él. Esos gestos, los mismos ojos... Él era su padre le gustase o no. —. Por una serie de motivos, tuve que fingir mi muerte y salir de Inglaterra, Microft me dio pasaporte y un nuevo nombre, pero no puedo volver a Londres, al menos no aún... ― Sentencio analizando cada gesto en su acompañante.

Se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. No era una sonrisa burlona ni nada de eso, era solo uno sonrisa. Su hijo, aquel que jamás había visto en toda su vida, había pensado en él y había acudido a su casa en un momento difícil. Y aunque sabia que era estúpido, se sintió bien de oír eso.

— ¿Fingir tu muerte?— Le cuestiono luego de sonreír así un rato, arqueando las cejas levemente. — ¿Es que eres traficante o algo así? No tienes pinta de uno, si me dejas decir, ni la cara de que matarías a alguien. ¿Qué clase de sucesos te hicieron huir de Inglaterra? Por cierto, ¿gustas una cerveza o algo?

—La cerveza no me deja analizar bien las cosas— Se encoje de hombros —. Si tienes un cigarrillo me vendría bien, se me acabaron los parches de nicotina en el avión hacía acá... además que tuve que soportar a unos idiotas que no encontrarían un edificio en una ciudad—. Bufó quedamente recordando su largo viaje. —. No soy traficante, no digas estupideces, soy un Detective consultor, o al menos eso era antes de que un demente apareciera en mi vida.

—Desconocía esa profesión— Confesó, encogiéndose de hombros. —, pero suena a un montón de diversión. Lamento decirte que no fumo, no soy de esos— Se levanto con calma y fue hasta la cocina para tomar una cerveza para él, volviendo a sentarse sin sacarle la vista de encima. —. Y de esos idiotas... abundan— Le miro con atención. —. ¿Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?

—Mi profesión sólo yo la hago, soy el único detective consultor en el mundo— Miró como comenzaba a tomar la cerveza. —. No lo sé...— Junto sus palmas frente su rostro, mirando a la nada. —, debó descubrir toda la red de crímenes de Moriarty, el sujeto por el cual tuve que fingir mi muerte, el problema es... que él era como una araña... es una gran red que debo descubrir...— Sus ojos brillaron por la emoción de descubrir aquellos crímenes, para poder volver pronto... para poder regresar con John.

El brillo en sus ojos, esa emoción a flor de piel que sentía el muchacho, supo que era la misma que él sentía ante un nuevo misterio y un nuevo caso. Sin duda, eran de la misma sangre. Dejó media cerveza en una mesita para el café y asintió, apoyándose en el respaldo.

—Suena a mucho tiempo. Si no haces ruido y no te molesta quedarte solo la mayoría del tiempo podrás quedarte, ¿te parece?

— ¿Te molesta si aparecen agujeros en tus paredes?— Dijo mirándolo, recordando que John le había quitado su pistola después del quinto agujero en su pared, regañándolo por aquello. —No me molesta quedarme solo, pienso mejor así y espero que no te moleste que mis paseos nocturnos, sólo duermo lo necesario... y a veces no duermo en días.

—A veces ni me presento en casa por las noches— Dijo y se encogió de hombros, sacando su vicodina distraídamente. —. Los agujeros me dan igual. No toques mis instrumentos y mis discos y estaremos bien... Ah, y no toques mis caramelos. — Agrego lo último, mostrándole la pastilla antes de tragarla sin molestarse en tomar agua.

—Soy un ex adicto— Dijo mirando aquello. —. Probé la heroína, cocaína, pero los dejé cuando vi que no me eran útiles en mi trabajo, mi mente se nublaba y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sólo necesito parches de nicotina— Se encogió de hombros —. Y por mi esta bien, padre.

Se quedo callado por un momento, no analizando el hecho de que si él no tomaba esas drogas se nublaba, contrario al chico, sino que el otro lo había llamado padre. Si bien, era un "padre" emitido con cierta frialdad e indiferencia, pero era un "Padre" hacia su persona a fin de cuentas. Se rasco la cabeza con suavidad, y lo miro.

— Tu madre, ¿como está?

—La última vez que la vi fue para su cumpleaños, pero como siempre término haciendo de árbitro entre Microft y yo. Vive con Microft... supongo que él la cuida bien— Dijo Sherlock mirándolo, sin entender porque le preguntaba por su madre, siendo que nunca se había preocupado en toda su vida.

—Si, lo sé— Sonrió de lado. —. Tendía a pelear demasiado con él cuando solía llamarla.

Se encogió de hombros luego, volviendo a ese silencio, mirándole atentamente, como estudiándolo, pero sin hacerlo realmente, solo mirando que realmente si eran muy parecidos... Si Wilson lo llegaba a ver...

—Nos parecemos en gestos, tal vez en la misma inteligencia y desplantes, sin contar nuestros ojos— Dijo Sherlock mirándolo. —. Si tienes problemas con tu pareja podría irme a otro lado, tal vez él no sabe que tienes un hijo, ¿no es así?

—Has atinado en casi todo— Le sonrió de lado. —. No tengo pareja. Pero si un amigo que es como un Pepe grillo, y no, no tienes que irte, y si, lo he notado, nos parecemos mucho. ¿Es Sherlock cierto?

—Si... Sherlock Holmes, pero Microft pensó que tal vez debía tener otro apellido, así que...— Saca su pasaporte de su bolsillo y se lo enseña. —. Soy Sherlock House.

Se rio quedamente.

—No te ofendas, pero suena horrible. - Le comento, pero asintió. -, igual es tu apellido. Supongo que ya hiciste tu tarea y sabes donde trabajo y todo eso, ¿no es así? Bien, siempre que necesites algo podrás contactarme ahí, además de mi móvil... aunque no esperes que conteste a la primera. Soy distraído y tomo siestas en el trabajo.

—Si sé que suena horrible, Microft se vengó porque le rompí la nariz por dar información mía a Moriarty— Se encoje de hombros. —. Cuando estoy pensando no atiendo nada, puedo hablar horas solo, creyendo que tengo a alguien escuchándome, pero no hay nadie—Sherlock lo miró, no queriendo analizarlo a fondo, porque si tenían el mismo carácter chocarían muy seguido, y no quería causar una mala primera impresión, porque John le había dicho, más que nada.

— Casi nunca estoy en casa, así que dudo que choquemos mucho— Comento como quien habla del clima. —. Y no es que me importa, pero al menos tomaras una comida, Sherlock, o podría meterme en líos por no alimentarte.

Bufó molesto, siempre andaban todos buscando darle alimentos, ¿acaso no entendían que él siempre comía lo necesario para su cuerpo?

— ¿Qué comeremos? Porque, viendo tu cocina, casi nunca preparas comida, aunque eres bueno cocinando, por los pocos instrumentos para cocinar que se ven. Por lo general comes en el hospital en que trabajas, pero tampoco pagas por tus comidas, ya que se ve que gastas tu dinero en instrumentos o ahorrándolo para algo grande.

—Una moto— Dijo, sonriendo. —. Para eso ahorro. Y eso se puede arreglar, comprare cosas. Tampoco debes comer demasiado, no te irrites— Hizo una mueca burlona, y se rio. —, solo debes comer lo necesario. Para eso dejare cosas que puedas preparar, no más, no menos, ¿te parece?

—Como quieras... de todas formas no sé cocinar...— Se encogió de hombros, recordando que John o la señora Hudson eran los que cocinaban en casa.

—Instantáneos o ya veremos— Le miro. —. Sera mejor que tomes una habitación. Si no tienes ordenador, puedes usar el mio, no pasa de que encuentres revistas medicas o porno... El baño es la ultima puerta a la izquierda y tu habitación esta a la derecha, la puerta al fondo recto es la mía, ¿alguna duda? No, verdad. Bien...— Se levanto con cansancio, tomando su bastón para ir rumbo a su habitación. —No tardan en buscarme...

Tomo su maleta y camino hacia donde le dijo, viendo una habitación que se veía como si la hubiera usado una mujer. Recordó que, según el informe que Microft le dio, decía que House había estado casado durante un periodo de tiempo con una mujer rusa. Se sentó en la cama mirando a la nada, preguntándose si John estaría bien... ¿seguiría visitando su tumba?...

**TBC.**

_He aquí el primer capitulo de este fic, aceptamos criticas ;D. ¡Badguy y Moores fuera!_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Todo queda en familia"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Mientras Sherlock fingió su muerte, vivió donde cierto doctor… ahora, después de que ese doctor a fingido su muerte, le exige que le devuelva el favor.

**Disclairmer:** Sherlock Holmes y House M.D. No nos pertenecen, nosotros sólo jugamos con ellos ;D

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** Recuerdos…

No la encontraba por ningún lado, busco en cada rincón de su habitación, busco en la sala y la cocina, hasta en el baño, y no encontraba esa vieja plumilla curva, de esas que puedes usar como anillo al tocar. Molesto fue a la última habitación de su departamento a revisar si ahí estaba, y se arrodillo a buscar.

La habitación estaba medianamente ordenada y la cama con las sabanas arrugadas, nunca había sido tendida de nuevo, y las paredes tenían agujeros... Y sus ojos se clavaron en esos agujeros, dentro de una carita pintada, y observó atento como ningún agujero se salía de los limites de la pintura amarillenta, por lo que se rio divertido, apoyando su frente en su bastón, recordando las muchas noches que llego a casa y fue recibido por el sonido de una pistola, la pistola de ese muchacho.

Olvidando lo que buscaba, se sentó en la cama, mirando la carita pintada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado Sherlock viviendo con él? Unos tres años, donde se había acostumbrado demasiado a ver a aquel chico, que a pesar de ser tan frio y distante, lo acompaño durante el tratamiento -suicida- y la operación de cáncer de Wilson, por la cual su mejor amigo seguía viviendo.

A su extraña manera había intentado darle apoyo, aunque quizás quedo en eso, sólo intento. Pero igual se apreciaba. Recordó cada vez que llegaba a la casa, cansado, luego de nuevos casos, y lo encontraba hablando solo frente a una de sus pizarras -de él y no del chico- llena de papeles y anotaciones y uniones. Como un gran mapa que solo él entendía. Ellos, porque él también, a su manera, se había involucrado con su trabajo descubriendo que su hijo era hasta para eso, parecido a él.

Su mente comenzó a vagar, trayéndole recuerdos de cuando él era sólo un mocoso de diecinueve años, un joven prodigio de la medicina, en un congreso en Inglaterra... Ni siquiera había planificado irse un pub aquella noche, sólo lo hizo, siempre había sido impulsivo. En ese pub fue donde la vio... una mujer, bebiendo sola, vestida con un hermoso vestido negro, jugando con un anillo de oro.

No se molesto en pensar. Tenía solo diecinueve años, ¿no? ¿Quién piensa a esa edad? Tomó su vaso y fue a sentarse con ella. Era lista, bella, simpática. No supo como paso, pero lo cierto es que desde que se miraron, ambos supieron que algo pasaría entre ellos. Pudieron evitarlo, pudieron decidir no hacerlo e ignorarse mutuamente, pero no pudieron. Eran curiosos y eran jóvenes. O al menos él lo era. No se preguntaron nada más... aquella noche la había pasado juntos... al igual que las noches que les siguieron. Eran curiosos... y cada uno le despertaba más curiosidad al otro, pero todo había acabado cuando él tenía que volver a Estados Unidos... ella había ido a dejarlo al aeropuerto, mirándolo con cierto dolor al verlo irse, pero no lo había pensado, era un crio...

Meses después, no muchos meses después, ella lo llamo. Tuvo una fuerte combinación de sorpresa y alegría... pero todo eso se borró cuando ella le había dicho aquellas palabras, casi al borde del llanto. Recordaba bien la sensación de su piel erizándose y su mente trabajar a mil por hora, y como había sujeto tan fuerte el teléfono contra su cabeza que creyó que lo rompería. Ella estaba embarazada. Tendrían un hijo. Él tendría un hijo.

Ella le contó por teléfono que era viuda, que tenía un niño pequeño, que según lo que logró entenderle estaba con sus abuelos paternos cuando lo de ellos ocurrió. Su voz había sonado tan desesperada, pero ¿qué podía hacer él en ese entonces? era sólo un chiquillo impulsivo... Ella, llorando, le dijo que si no quería al bebé, aun podía hacerlo pasar como hijo de su difunto esposo, ya que si nacía prematuro aun podía fingir que quedo embarazada antes de que su esposo muriera.

En su propia inmadurez, había dicho que lo más sensato era hacer eso. No porque no quisiera al niño, tampoco era tan bastardo... Sino porque no podía cuidarlo a él y a ella. En lugar de eso, si el niño podía hacerse pasar por un hijo de su difunto esposo, estaría mejor cuidado por ella y sus abuelos... Y también le enviaría dinero. Desde ese entonces, así había sido. Había enviado dinero para ella y los pequeños -porque si, enviaba para ambos aunque no lo aceptara- y había mantenido contacto con ella, casi siempre como quien no quiere la cosa, pero esperando saber algo del pequeño.

Ella le había dicho que el pequeño tenía sus ojos y que su nombre era Sherlock... De acuerdo pasaban los años, ella le iba diciendo que se parecía cada vez más a él, hasta que un día lo llamo, diciéndole que el pequeño Sherlock, de sólo diez años, había descubierto que su difunto esposo no era su padre, diciéndole todo aquello por las deducciones y la inteligencia del pequeño.

Recordó que ella misma le dijo que el pequeño no tenía mucho interés en conocerlo en persona, pero si curioseaba en saber quien era. También recordó la sonrisa estúpida que se le planto al pensar que su hijo era brillante, sonrisa estúpida que quito rápidamente por su seguridad. Aunque cuando lo vio en persona, esa sonrisa estúpida se escapo un par de veces pero que más daba. Ese Sherlock que desde pequeño había sido brillante... Era ahora un hombre brillante. Y él, a fin de cuentas, había podido ser participe de su vida, conocerlo y, de algún modo tonto y nada que ver con su personalidad común y corriente, influenciarle... Por ejemplo, ya sabía preparar al menos un par de huevos.

Recordaba haberse reído del chico cuando a veces ponía programas sin sentido y Sherlock comenzaba a analizarlos y a gritarle al televisor. También recordaba como Sherlock podía saber mil formas de asesinatos y de deducción, pero en otros temas era tan ignorante como un niño pequeño. Recordó ese día que habían ido a comprar algo para comer, cuando se acercaba navidad, y por algún motivo habían terminado hablando del espacio y los planetas... Y Sherlock no tenía ni la más mínima idea de nada. Cosa que le causo tal gracia, que aun podía reírse de eso.

Con una sonrisa se levantó de la cama, sorprendiéndose al ver pegada una nota en el armario. Curioso se acercó a ella y la leyó, riendo aun más, caminando hacia su piano a buscar su uñeta, dejando la nota en el armario, la cual decía "La uñeta siempre estará en tu piano, la dejas ahí después de tocar la guitarra, porque te sientas en el banquillo, padre. Atte. Sherlock H."

_TBC._

_He aquí el segundo capitulo de nuestro fic, gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Badguy y Moores fuera!_


End file.
